


Ich Liebe Dich Schatz

by sjst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Marco's Birthday, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marco's birthday and Erik wants him to have a perfect day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Liebe Dich Schatz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> The request was: Marco spends his birthday celebrating with his boyfriend(that's Erik)! and Erik baking a cake for Marco...!(but terrible baking skills;;)'  
> I hope you like it dear anon.  
> Even though this was a tumblr request, I want to dedicate this to Blue_Night just because you have helped me so much, been so nice with me and just made my life so much better.
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

Erik slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. He felt that Marco was still protectively curled around him, just like they had fallen asleep last night. The room was flooded with light, it was a beautiful summer morning. They had left the window open when they had gone to bed last night and now Erik could hear how the birds were singing and some cars were driving on the road that passed their home. 

And this was an even more special morning, because it was Marco's birthday. 

Erik was going to make this day perfect for his boyfriend, and he would have to begin it with slowly getting up so that he wouldn't wake Marco up. He began the mission to slowly move away from his boyfriend's loving arms, and he had to stop a few times, when he saw that Marco's eyelids fluttered a bit. After about roughly five minutes, he was now finally sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his now 26 year-old boyfriend, who he loved so much. 

He would have loved to kiss him good bye as he exited their bedroom, and went to the kitchen, where he would start making Marco's birthday a perfect day. 

Honestly, Erik had no idea about how to bake a cake. He had planned this for a long time though, he had already bought all the ingredients from the supermarket without Marco noticing it, after he had found a recipe of a chocolate cake online. Erik hadn't hesitated for a moment after he had seen the recipe online because he knew just how much Marco really liked chocolate and even made Erik to use it in the bedroom too. 

Erik began quietly gathering all the ingredients on the table and then looked at them thoughtfully. He read the instructions at least five times, and then began making the dough. He started by melting some chocolate and butter, then mixing them together. He then added some sugar, milk, and cocoa and looked at the mixture he had made. He decided to add some more flower, and decided that he was done, baking a cake couldn't be that hard, could it? 

He heated the oven and waited for a while until it was hot enough for the cake and the put it in there. As the cake was in the oven he began cleaning up the mess he had created and washing up the dishes as quietly as he could in order to not wake Marco up. 

He could smell the delicious smell that was filling the kitchen so he looked at the oven and that's when his eyes flew open. The cake was a mess, if you could even actually call the thing that was in the oven a cake. It was just a big brown thing that had a huge crater in the middle of it. 

What had he done wrong? Erik hesitantly looked at the recipe again, and to his horror he noticed that he hadn't read one line. After melting the chocolate and butter and then adding the sugar, he should have added a few eggs in the mixture. What an idiot he was, and now the cake was a flop. 

He sighed as he took the cake out of the oven and placed it in the middle of the table, not knowing what to do to it. The smell was still good and delicious, but the cake looked horrible and who knew what would it actually taste like. He began wondering what were his options, and decided that he should make the cake a frosting of some sort. He looked in their refrigerator, and saw the one thing he knew Marco loved even more than chocolate: Nutella. 

He took the Nutella from the fridge, took a spoonful of it and put it on top of the cake, spreading it all over the cake. Okay, maybe it wasn't necessarily a frosting but at least it looked decent now, and surely the Nutella would taste great. 

He sighed in defeat as he realized that there wasn't much he could do anymore, the cake still didn't look like a cake, or it did, but a cake that must have been ran over by a bus.  
He would still try to make this day perfect for Marco though, and with that he decided to take the cake and a pair of spoons and go back to the bedroom to wake Marco up, at least the cake smelled good.

He reached the bedroom and saw that Marco was still sleeping like a baby, curled around one of the blankets and snoring quietly. He looked adorable and Erik couldn't wait to join him, so he quickly circled the bed and put the cake on his own night stand before he carefully slipped under the covers and snuggled closer to Marco. He put his arms around him and heard Marco murmur a bit, he must have waken up a bit. Erik continued with his mission and began kissing Marco's jawline, counting each of the kisses, and finally he placed the 26th kiss directly on Marco's mouth. 

Marco's eyes began opening bit by bit and when they finally opened completely, he looked at Erik in the eyes, who beamed at him. 

"Happy birthday Schatz" Erik said to Marco and kissed him again gently.

"Thank you honey, good morning" Marco said and pulled Erik closer, hugging him. He smiled at Erik brighter than probably in a very long time, and Erik knew that his wake up had been successful, but, he knew that after the cake it wouldn't be so perfect anymore. 

"What is this smell?" Marco asked a bit drowsily, but interested about what had Erik done. 

"I baked you a cake" Erik admitted, and blushed a bit, he wouldn't like to show Marco his failure. Usually, Marco was the one who did the cooking for them, and Erik had sometimes helped him, but this was a total failure. 

"Oh Erik thank you! I want to see it!" Marco said enthusiastically and got into a more upright position. 

"I'm afraid it really isn't what you think it is" Erik said and sighed. He still turned around and took the cake from the bedside table and put it in his lap so Marco could see it. 

"Surprise" he said his voice pathetically squeaky. He had just wanted to do better, Marco deserved it and he should have bought a cake, but he had wanted it to be made by him, he just hadn't known how hard it would be.

Marco looked at the cake with large eyes, and then his lips suddenly curled into Erik's favorite crooked smile. 

"Oh Erik thank you honey, this is so wonderful!" Marco said and kissed Erik's cheek. Erik was perplexed, he hadn't expected a reaction like this. 

"What do you mean, this is a mess, I bet you can't even call this a cake!" Erik said confused. Marco looked at him still smiling, and then began explaining. 

"Erik, I can tell you that is a cake. And even though I can admit that it isn't the best cake I have seen, it is perfect because it's made by you. I know that you hardly ever have baked anything, and the fact that you made this especially for me just melts my heart" Marco said and kissed Erik again, it seemed that they couldn't get enough of the small kisses they were always giving each other. 

"Really, you like it?" Erik asked now smiling himself, maybe he could make Marco's birthday a good one after all. 

"Yes, Erik, I do. It was made by you, and I can see that it's chocolate, you know how much I like it" Marco said. "Do you have a spoon I want to taste it!" He asked.

"Yes, here's one" Erik said as he handed Marco the spoon. Marco immediately took one spoonful of the cake and put it in his mouth. Erik waited for his reactions inpatient, he wanted to know was it as bad as he feared. Marco closed his eyes and let a satisfied groan. 

"You like it?" Erik asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's chocolate and Nutella, it can't be bad, it's very good love" Marco said and again gave Erik a kiss. Erik tasted the cake in Marco's mouth and he had to admit that it wasn't so bad. In a matter of fact it was good. 

"But it looks like it's been run over" Erik said as he let go of Marco's mouth. "I tried to cover it with Nutella." He admitted. 

"It probably looks run over because you forgot the eggs, didn't you?" Marco asked and Erik nodded. "You wouldn't have had to cover it with Nutella though, I hope there is still some left for tonight because I can't wait to have you with Nutella..." Marco said cheekily, and Erik blushed, yes he couldn't wait for tonight, but he still needed to get serious to say something he had prepared for a long time. 

"Don't worry, we still have Nutella left" Erik told Marco and then cleared his throat. "Marco I want to tell you something" he added.

"What is it?" Marco asked liking some chocolate off his fingers. Erik took a deep breath and told Marco what he had wanted to say for such a long time:

"Marco I really love you. We've been together for six months now, and every moment I spend with you, I fall in love with you even more than I thought was possible. You're my everything, and as long as we're together, I'm happy. I'm going to make you happy in the future, I'm going to be with you, I'm going to love you no matter what, through the good and the bad times. 

Without you my life wouldn't be the same. You're the sun of my life, the water of my life, the oxygen of my life, the fire of my life. I can't live without you, and I'll be anything you want, anything you could have ever hoped for, I will be yours. 

I love every moment we spend together, and every moment we're apart, I'm thinking about you. We're always together, whether we're miles apart or not, we'll still be together, because you have my heart. You have my everything, you are my everything and I want it to stay like that forever. 

I love you Marco, now, and forever" Erik needed his speech, his throat tight because of his emotions. He had told Marco he loved him before, but this was a declaration he had never told him before. 

He kept looking at Marco in the eyes and he saw how they were wet because of his emotions, just like Erik's were. Marco looked at Erik in the eyes and smiled, when a single tear rolled down his cheek. He then put the cake aside, and wrapped his arms around Erik and gave him the sweetest and most loving kiss neither of them had ever had.

"I love you too Erik, now and forever, thanks for making my birthday perfect" Marco whispered in Erik's ear, his voice hoarse because of his emotions. 

Erik now knew that he had made Marco's birthday a good one after all, and that the man he loved the most, was his and by his side, loving him, now and forever.


End file.
